Choices
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: Hermione makes a choice, one that will affect her life. ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

The Ultimate Hermione Competition II: Hermione wakes up in her eleven-year-old body on the day she received her Hogwarts letter.

Percy Jackson Character Challenge: Janus - write about decisions

Quidditch Pitch: absolve (word)

Drabble Club: Time Turner (item)

If You Dare Challenge: 138. Choices

Cinema Competition II: Back To The Future - Write about a Time Turner.

* * *

Hermione yawned, flopping down on the bed. She glanced at the Time Turner on her bedside table and reached out for it, brushing her finger over the embossed gold. It sent that spark running through her.

Kingsley had trusted her with the new Time Turner. It was extremely advanced, and the only Time Turner in Britain. The Time Turner could take a person as far back as a century ago.

She pulled the Time Turner to her chest and settled on the bed, throwing the delicate chain over her head and under her hair. Her eyes drooped shut, and all that could be heard were her soft breaths.

* * *

Hermione blinked her eyes, rubbing them with her hand. She looked around and jumped.

She was in her old room. The one with the pink wallpaper—she had changed that a long time ago, deciding that pink was too girly for the Chosen One's friend. Pictures dotted the walls, filled with photos of a beaming Hermione, her parent's standing at her side.

Hermione got up from her bed and strode over to the bookshelf. She ran her fingers over the books. Her breath caught when she noticed that all of her books about magic were gone.

She hurried over to the calendar that hung just beside her bookshelf. Her eyes grew wide when she read the date.

 _July 24, 1991._

She let out a gasp. "No, this can't be happening!" She looked down at the Time Turner dangling from its chain and let out a sigh. "What did I do?"

* * *

Hermione made her way downstairs, flinching when she saw her parents. _They were so young._

"Hermione!" Dan Granger said, hugging her. "Good morning!"

"G'morning, Dad," she said, trying to hide her shock.

"Hermione, dear, come eat your breakfast!" Emma Granger called, peeking out of the kitchen. She walked over and kissed Hermione's forehead. "How's my little girl doing?"

"Mum, I'm not little! I'm a tee—" Hermione stopped abruptly. _I have to be careful,_ she thought, resisting the urge to facepalm.

"You're a what?" Emma asked.

"Nevermind. What's for breakfast?" Hermione said, changing the subject.

"Your favorite. Pancakes."

"Great!" Hermione managed to smile. She made her way to the table and sat down. She ate quickly.

"I wonder what that is," Dan said, peeking out the window. "It's coming this way."

"Really? Where?" Emma joined him. Her eyes grew wide. "That looks like an owl!"

An owl flew in through the window over Dan and Emma's heads, flapping its brown wings desperately. It was carrying a letter.

"My Hogwarts letter!" Hermione whispered. She ran over to the owl and took the letter. She tore the letter open, all pretense of being careful gone.

"What is it, Hermione?" Emma asked, peering at the letter from over her shoulder.

Hermione pretended to read the letter then turned to her parents. "I've been accepted into a school for magic!" She tried to make her expression as shocked as possible.

Dan laughed, taking the letter from her. "It's probably a prank. Silly le—" He cut off after finishing the letter. "Em, I think this is serious."

"Let me see," Emma said, grabbing the letter. Her eyes grew wide as she read. "What _is_ this?"

"An acceptance letter to a school for magic. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione said primly.

* * *

 _Should she accept?_

If she didn't, she wouldn't have to go through the war with Voldemort. She wouldn't have to fight. She wouldn't have to experience all that she had experienced in her years at Hogwarts.

But she would have to give up magic. Magic. That wondrous yet terrible thing that brought both happiness and grief into her life.

She would have to give up her friends. Give up Harry and Ron. Give up all those precious moments.

She would have to give up everything. If she did, she would never absolve herself.

She had to accept. This was her choice, and it would _not_ change.

* * *

"I want to accept," Hermione said, fixing her parents with determined eyes.

She had to accept. She was going to Hogwarts, and that was her choice.


End file.
